


Fairy Tail: The Oldest Profession

by Saya444



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Brothels, F/M, Misogyny, Multi, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: A reboot of Hentai World: Fairy Tail. In a world where women's opportunities for economic advancement are either through marriage or sex work, the sex industry is a booming business that provides women a chance to make it big in a world dominated by men. Lucy Heartfilia is an aspiring sex worker aiming to join one of Fiore's up and coming underdog brothels, Fairy Tail, to make it big in the sex industry. When she walks into those sinful halls, she uncovers not just opportunities for herself, but also gains plenty of friends to share the money and love with.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a reboot of Hentai World: Fairy Tail, using the same plot and world setting, but with an updated writing style and better outline for the story. As such, it's not connected to the Hentai World series and is a standalone story. Enjoy and have a nice day!

Fairy Tail

The Oldest Profession

Chapter 1-Trial Run

Lucy Heartfilia tried valiantly to keep her heartbeat leveled as her train got closer to her destination. The train ride so far had been nice and pleasant, save for the constant leering of nearby men in the adjacent booths, though this was to be expected. Lucy was a beautiful young woman, and considering the job she was about to interview for, this shouldn’t bother her so much. After all, Lucy heading to Horaegon Town to become a full-fledged prostitute.

The Kingdom of Fiore, as well as other kingdoms in Earthland, had a booming sex industry across the land that was highly profitable in a number of areas, from strip clubs to massage parlors, but the most popular and common aspect of Earthland’s sex industry were brothels. The most beautiful and fertile young women all across the land had the option to become licensed prostitutes and work in official brothels.

This was what Lucy had been looking forward to for three years. Having just turned eighteen, Lucy was a bombshell of a woman, with short blonde hair tied into pigtails, baby blue eyes and a cute heart-shaped face with a can-do attitude. Her body was voluptuous and plump, filling her tight white blouse that displayed her ample cleavage and a short blue skirt with black boots that left her soft thighs bare. A lot of people pointed out that she looked just like her mother, Layla, as a teenager and she agreed. You’d think they were twins if it weren’t for the age difference.

Having been born to a father who owned a prosperous fortune, Lucy could’ve just lived the easy life as a wealthy noble to be married off to one of her father’s business partners as a submissive wife, but that was not what she wanted. Lucy didn’t want to live in some large mansion for years on end like her cousin Michelle as her husband’s personal cum dumpster. She wanted to make a proper name for herself, and what better way to do that than work her way up in the entertainment world as a professional sex worker?

In this world, there weren’t many job opportunities for women that didn’t involve being subservient to men in some way. The sex industry was the perfect field for young women like Lucy to make a living in and advance to a high position. Lucy wanted to become something more than her father’s bargaining chip, so she left home to apply to the Vice Control Service as soon as she turned sixteen.

The VCS was the agency that trained girls in the ins and outs of the sex industry. Girls who sought a profession in any aspect of the sex industry needed to get certified by the VCS to show that they were trained and certified to be working as sex workers. Lucy spent three years training at the agency to earn her license just so that she could join a brothel guild. But she didn’t want to join just any brothel in Fiore—Lucy had her eyes on Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was a relatively young guild in Fiore that was quickly rising in popularity in the kingdom. It was supposedly run by a 50 year old woman who looked like a thirteen year old girl, and employed some really high class women despite being rather unconventional in terms of a standard guild. As it was they were already the second most popular guild in Fiore, right above Succubus Eye and just underneath the royal guild, Mermaid Heel. Their popularity is what caused Magnolia Town to grow and expand from the influx of tourists looking for a good time.

Fairy Tail was a hard guild to join, as they were a bit picky about who they accepted into their ranks, but Lucy wasn’t worried. Her mother said that she knew the madam, Mavis Vermillion, and put in a good word for her. Lucy just hoped that she was good enough to be accepted.

_“Now arriving at Hoaregon Station.”_

“Finally.” Lucy breathed and stood up. If she was on that train any longer, she thought that she was going to get raped by the other passengers before nightfall.

The train pulled up to the station at the edge of the port city of Horaegon Town. As soon as the doors opened, Lucy exited the train with the other passengers and took a deep breath of fresh air before stretching her stiff limbs, unconsciously drawing attention to her chest and firm behind. Now that she was here, all she had to do was wait for the Fairy Tail representative to arrive.

“Lucy Heartfilia?” Someone called out.

“Hm?”

Lucy looked up at who spoke to her and almost jumped when she found a man’s grinning face staring at her. He was very well-dressed, suggesting that he was a noble, though his fancy suit barely fit around his obscenely around body. The man’s face was just as round as his body, and his grin a bit too wide for her comfort. His head was also mostly bald save for a single strand of curly black hair.

“Y-Yes, that’s me, sir.” Lucy said politely, as was befitting a woman of her station. Her mother always taught her to be respectful towards a man so long as they deserve it.

“Wonderful! My name is Duke Hans, and I’m one of Fairy Tail’s sponsors. Madam Mavis has sent me here to greet you personally.”

“Oh, really?” Lucy blinked. “That’s nice! I didn’t think the madam did that for new girls.”

“She doesn’t, but the madame was doing this as a favor for your mother, whom she is friends with.” The duke said and escorted her out of the train station. “Come, I’ll explain everything on the ride to my manor.”

“Huh? We aren’t going to Magnolia?” Lucy asked.

“My dear, Magnolia is a least a day’s travel from here, and it’s almost evening.” Duke Hans smoothly replied with that lustful grin of his, his eyes planted firmly on her ample chest. “It’d be safer to spend the night here and leave tomorrow morning that try to reach the town after nightfall. The roads are still a bit unsafe when the sun goes down, after all.”

The duke led Lucy over to his carriage, which was both larger and fancier than it needed to be, though Lucy wasn’t one to complain. Once inside, the carriage began riding out of town, and along the way, the duke explained what his duties were.

“Now, even though Fairy Tail has seen your records from the VCS, the madam wants to evaluate your skills. That duty falls to me.” That same wide grin returned. “In return for a discount on all Fairy Tail girls, the madam has given me the noble duty of testing new girls that pass through this part of town and see if they’re proper Fairy Tail material. If your skills at pleasing a man are up to snuff, then you’re in the guild. If not, then you’ll be sent packing…or you’ll find yourself in the arms of a wealthy man looking for a mistress.”

Lucy tried not to shiver when his eyes ran over her again. Lucy knew that a woman had no place being on their own in this world, as she was taught from childhood. If a girl could not obtain a job in a brothel, a massage parlor, or any other business in the sex industry, then they would most likely end up as a servant in a rich household, a boring subsidiary position in retail or business, or picked up by a wealthy noble to be his personal slut. The worst case scenario was that she ended up as a street walker.

Street walkers were self-employed prostitutes who sold sex on the street by themselves, without the aid and protection of a brothel. This meant no rules, no regulations, and no one to protect you if something goes wrong. Such practices, though uncommon, were highly frowned upon, and were even considered illegal in most kingdoms. The punishment for such a crime was mandatory conscription into the army as military sex workers, servicing soldiers and officers for a number of years equivalent to the number of months the girl committed the crime.

If Fairy Tail rejected Lucy’s application, then she could easily apply for another brothel. But Lucy didn’t come this far just to end up in some out of the way, no-name whorehouse. She wanted to be in Fairy Tail and make to the big leagues!

“I’m ready for anything you can give me!” Lucy said determined.

“Wonderful! Good to see that you’re in such high spirits.” Hans grinned. “Once we reach my manor we can get started right away.”

The carriage ride didn’t take very long. The duke’s manor was located just a little ways off outside of town, and before Lucy knew it, they reached the mansion. It was a large white building settled on a plot of land that belonged to the duke, and was clearly as opulent as a mansion could get. Fancy fountains, large flower gardens, multiple rooms for its residents, Lucy had seen it all.

“Welcome to my manor, Ms. Heartfilia.” Hans said, helping her out of the carriage. “Please, make yourself at home. We will be starting shortly, so it’s best that you prepare yourself for your evaluation.”

“Yes, sir, thank you!” Lucy smiled. She looked up at the fancy white mansion and took a deep breath before following behind the duke.

XXXXXX

Once she was settled in for the day, time suddenly flew for Lucy. She spent the rest of the afternoon just reading and exploring the mansion (while trying to ignore the lustful gaze of Hans, who took every opportunity to cop a feel whenever he could) and she spent her evening eating a wonderful dinner with Hans while talking about her future goals once she got into Fairy Tail. Before she knew it, night had fallen, and it was time for her evaluation.

When the time finally came, Lucy was in the bathroom doing some quick touchups before her big moment. She was still wearing her outfit, as the duke wanted to take it off himself and said she looked good in it. After making sure she looked fresh for her “client” Lucy took a deep breath and made her way to the duke’s room, which was the largest in the mansion. She knocked on the door and heard an excited voice come from within.

“Come in!” Hans sang.

Lucy steeled herself and opened the door. When she entered the unsurprisingly lavish bedroom, she saw the duke sitting on the edge of his king sized bed smiling widely at her. He was completely naked, and Lucy could see that his cock was already semi-hard just from the sight of her. Even in its limp state, Lucy had to guess it was about eight inches long and fairly thick. She’d probably have trouble just wrapping a hand around it. Lucy stood in front of the duke and gave a slight curtsey.

“Thank you for choosing me, sir.” Lucy said with a smile. “How may I service you?”

“Let’s see how good you are at handling cock.” Hans suggested, pointing to his dick. “On your knees.”

Lucy got between his spread legs and knelt down before him, grasping his dick and began to lightly stroke it with one hand while the other went to cup his balls. Which, like his cock, were in incredibly large. Signs that the good noble probably had a lot of fertility pills in his prime years.

Hans grinned down at her and leaned back on his hands to watch her work. Lucy’s fondling of his package was causing his dick to harden rapidly. She continued to caress his rapidly expanding cock to finally reaching its full size, and Lucy couldn’t help but get excited at the sheer size of it. It stood proudly at an impressive eleven inches and was so thick that she couldn’t be able to fully get her hand around it.

‘That’s going to be inside me soon.’ Lucy thought blushing. The thought of that monster spreading her open made her wet on the spot and she felt her heart rate increase. She got back to work in jerking his dick off, now using both hands to service his engorged dick. Her slow pace and slight pressure made Hans lean his head back with his eyes closed in bliss.

“You’re doing wonderful, my dear.” Hans groaned. Lucy smiled and stopped her pumping, causing him to groan in protest. A groan which quickly turned to one of pleasure and surprise when something warm and wet encased the bulbous head of his cock.

Looking down, his eyes widened when he saw Lucy lean forward and take his dick into her widely stretched mouth. When she started taking him deeper, he actually went a little cross-eyed from pleasure. Lucy took him in deeper until she felt the huge head hit the back of her throat before pulling back, sucking deeply the entire way until only the head was left. Keeping the head in her mouth, Lucy started swirling her tongue around the tip before going back in for more.

When Hans’ cock hit the back of her throat again, Lucy didn’t retreat, but instead started to deepthroat him, which in hindsight, wasn’t a good idea. The duke rarely had a girl willing to deepthroat him, and Lucy’s overindulgence was too much for him to handle. He wasn’t ready for her to go straight to a blowjob, and he definitely wasn’t ready for the surprise deepthroat. He was about to blow!

Hans grabbed her hair and held her head in place, his cock partially down her throat, before he let loose. Her eyes flew wide open as the already thick shaft stretching her throat expanded further, causing her to gag as Hans started hosing her throat down with his thick cum. Being unprepared, some of the jizz shot out of her nose and poured back out her mouth, coating the duke’s dick before dripping down onto her breasts, sliding into her impressive cleavage before she got her bearings and started swallowing the near cup-sized blasts of jizz.

For nearly two minutes she was forced to gulp down the thick, creamy liquid before Hans let go of her hair. Now free, she slowly slid his erection out of her mouth, gently sucking the entire way until she released him from her mouth with a loud pop. Not done cumming yet, Hans shot the last few streams onto her face, the size of the shots still large enough to coat Lucy’s features in a gooey mask.

“I hope that was satisfactory.” Lucy said after swallowing the cum still in her mouth and throat. “Did I do well, sir?”

“You were great, girl! Better than I imagined!” Hans exclaimed lewdly. “You’re going to make tons of money, I’m sure of that!”

Lucy smiled and stood up to pull off her blue and white blouse, revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra, and letting her large tits bounce free to the duke’s hungry eyes. They were soft and perky, capped with hard pink nipples that stood out against her fair skin. She pulled the duke off the bed and calmly got in front of him, bending over and lifting her short skirt, showing that she had no panties on and thrusting her glorious ass towards him.

“Please use me as you see fit, sir.”

“I intend to.” Hans said eagerly and got behind Lucy. He grabbed a hold of her wide hips with one hand and used the other to press his cockhead against the moist pink folds of her twat. Once he was in position, he grabbed her hips with both hands and jerked his own hips forward, spearing seven inches into her.

Lucy screamed with pleasure and a little pain, this being her first time taking such a large cock. Hans pulled out three inches before shooting his hips forward, burying what he just pulled out plus another two inches. He continued pulling out a couple of inches and then burying a couple more into Lucy’s tight twat with each thrust, until her bubble butt was pressed tightly to his hips. As Hans pumped the last inch into her, he pierced her cervix, getting instant results, dragging Lucy into the biggest orgasm she had so far. Coating Hans’ dick in juices, she started jerking and shaking, her pussy trying to milk Hans’ cock of all his thick ball cream, forcing him to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from dumping his load right then and there.

Holding still while Lucy came around his dick, Hans couldn’t help but feel proud for getting her to cum quickly. He still had it at his old age! When she finally stopped convulsing, Hans slowly withdrew seven inches and drove balls deep into her again. Moving his hands from her hips, he reached around her and grasped the girl’s ample tits, all while slowly sawing seven inches out and then all the way back in again. He kept this up for several minutes until her pussy adjusted a little better to his size before picking up the pace. Using Lucy’s tits for handholds, Hans eventually started fucking his cock into her at a rapid tempo.

“Ugh, you’re so damn tight! I could screw this pussy all night long!” Hans grunted as her pussy clenched around him at random intervals. Lucy’s face was red and sweaty as she was fucked like the whore she was.

Burying himself completely into Lucy, Hans quit thrusting, but before she could protest, she was pulled straight up against his chest. He then lifted Lucy off her feet and hooked his arms under her knees to spread her legs apart before thrusting up into her. Lucy gasped and moaned as she was used as a living cocksleeve for this perverted noble, her tits jiggle violently as she bounced up and down, her womb bulging slightly from the thick cock repeatedly impaling it.

She looked down past her bouncing tits to see his cock spreading her stretching folds with wet squelches that resounded in her ears. The sight and sounds of his cock pounding into her sent her crashing into another huge orgasm, which was quickly followed by another as Hans kept pounding up into her, forcing her through one mind bowing orgasm after another until they all just blended into one long, mind melting experience. Eventually Lucy’s eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue hung out of her open mouth.

Duke Hans was so focused on the delicious sensation that Lucy’s constantly convulsing pussy was giving him that he completely lost track of time. For almost an hour he kept Lucy in that position, screwing his massive erection up into her. Eventually his self-control gave out and, feeling his balls tighten, Hans buried himself as deeply as he could into Lucy and grunted as he felt his dick swell. This caused Lucy to regain some semblance of thought just as Hans grunted and his dick seemed to expand even further.

“Shit, here it comes, girl, take it! Take my load!” He grunted out as he shot what felt like several pints of cum up into Lucy. She froze and screamed as she felt her womb swell from the thick globs of cum the duke pumped into her, coating her pussy in load after load of thick cream that she had the pleasure of tasting just moment before. Lucy couldn’t hold it all, however, and it started pouring back out of her stretched twat over Hans’ balls, and formed a large puddle underneath the two fuck drunk partners.

Soon their orgasms tapered off and Hans lowered both of them onto the bed, his cock still buried deep within Lucy. He pulled her close to him, his hands still gripping her tits, both of them on the verge of sleep.

“You were born to be a whore, Lucy.” Hans whispered into her ear while weakly sawing in and out of her cum-filled cunt. “Yes, you’re a natural whore, but I think you’ll do even better as my personal servant. Can’t let that uppity brat at Fairy Tail get all the good pieces of ass, can I?”

Lucy was still too out of it to hear the duke’s shameless taunting as he groped her. She had already fallen asleep, dreaming of her long journey to Fairy Tail.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Lucy woke up to the sound of shouting right outside the door. She groaned, rubbing her eyes as she pushed herself upright. Her pussy was sore from last night, her thighs still stained white with cum, and the sheets covered in sweat and other fluids. Lucy peeked under her sheets and saw that she had a fresh load of cum leaking from her cunt, showing that the duke had his way with her when she was still asleep.

“Where is he?” She asked herself, looking around.

_“You have some balls trying to poach one of our girls!”_

_“D-Don’t talk to me like that, girl! I’m a noble of the highest order and I will-“_

_“Shut it, fatty! No one cares if you’re the fucking king of Fiore himself, you don’t just up and snatch a potential candidate like that from us without consequences!”_

“What’s going on out there?” Lucy wondered, pulling the sheet over her bare chest. She was about to get up to see what was going on, but then the shouting grew louder.

_“Consequences? Girl, I have more money in my coffers than your ratty brothel could ever make in a lifetime! It’ll take more than one girl to intimidate me. Say, you’re a pretty one. Maybe if you get on your knees and service my cock, I’ll—“_

There was a loud bang that made Lucy jump and suddenly the door was thrown open and a large body went flying over the bed to slam into the wall near the window. It was Duke Hans! The fat man slid to the ground, completely unconscious with a bleeding nose.

“Hey, you Lucy Heartfilia?”

Lucy’s head swerved around to face the person addressing her. It was a girl who looked to be on the cusp of puberty, but sported a very adult expression on her cute face. She had dark brown hair tied into twin tails with red ribbons and olive green eyes. She wore a short orange dress with a halter top and black leggings. On her arms were detached sleeves that flared up near her forearms. Lucy couldn’t help but notice the slight cleavage behind the collar of the girl’s dress, hinting at a budding chest that was sure to get larger in her later years.

“Well, are you her or not?” The girl asked impatiently. Lucy gulped and nodded.

“Y-Yes, I’m Lucy!” She said. “W-Who are you?”

“Zera, Madam Mavis’s personal assistant and manager.” The girl introduced herself, walking over to the still naked Lucy.

“Um, w-what happened?” Lucy asked. “Did the duke do something wrong?”

“You have no idea, sister. Our fat friend here was planning to trick you into signing a contract that would make you into his personal servant and whore. This guy’s already poached several potential prostitutes from several other brothels and e nearly did the same with you. I’m the person you were supposed to meet yesterday, but my carriage was a day late.”

“Oh.” Lucy muttered. So all that sex last night was for nothing?

“You should probably know that brothels only do evaluations on the premises.” Zera informed her. “The duke’s been preying on innocent young aspiring whores like you using that trick to get inside your skirt. No need to be ashamed or anything.”

“Ah, thanks.” Lucy nodded sadly. She really hoped that she didn’t just ruin her chances at joining Fairy Tail. “If you’re here now, does this mean I’m still in the running?”

“Oh you’ve already passed, Lucy.” Zera smirked. “I’ve heard from the other servants that you spent all night servicing Duke Hans over here and completely wiped him out. I hear he even went for seconds before I got here this morning.”

Zera gripped the sheet and ripped it away from Lucy’s chest, exposing her glistening tits and voluptuous curves. She grinned and ran her hand down the blonde’s body before going between her legs and sinking her fingers into Lucy’s pussy. Lucy gasped, startled, and moaned when she felt those fingers scoop out a copious amount of cum from her slightly sore folds.

“Very nice.” Zera praised, looking at the thick clump of jizz on her hand before shoving them into her mouth and licking the cum from her fingers. Lucy felt her loins heat up from how sensually Zera licked and swallowed down the cum. “You’re a hard worker and Fairy Tail needs hard workers for the coming season ahead. We’re getting popular now, and that means more clients and longer shifts. You think you’re up to it, sweetheart?”

“Y-Yes, I’m totally up to it!” Lucy exclaimed happily. “I’m up for anything you have for me!”

Zera smiled. “That’s just what I wanted to hear.” She said before reaching down to scoop out more cum from Lucy’s pussy to feast on. “Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy. You deserved it.”


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

Chapter 2-Welcome to Fairy Tail

Magnolia Town was a relatively unassuming town in the kingdom of Fiore that was known for producing some of the kingdom’s most beautiful and vibrant flowers. It started out as a small town but grew in size over time as more and more people decided to settle down there. There wasn’t anything particularly special about Magnolia aside from its famous rainbow Sakura trees that grew annually, but in the past fifty years, a new attraction had put Magnolia Town on the map—Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail started out as a regular brothel founded by Mavis Vermillion, the youngest brothel madam at the time, and her dear friend Zera Augusta. The brothel started out small with only a handful of girls working there, but over the years it had grown in size and popularity. Fairy Tail became widely known for accepting wayward girls looking for work or just seeking a place to stay while stabilizing themselves financially. They weren’t big, but the quality of their girls was something the brothel was praised for, and more men flocked to their doors.

Fairy Tail’s growing popularity had attracted many people from the average adventurer to the wealthy noble willing to spend hundreds or even thousands of jewels to spend a night with them. This led to an increase in traffic that was a major boon to the town’s economy, and thus Magnolia grew in size. People finally began putting it on the map as stories of Fairy Tail’s stellar girls and service spread far and wide. Even wealthy nobles who commonly attended Mermaid Heel, the kingdom’s first and only royal brothel, found themselves spending a few nights in Magnolia Town to get a taste of the fabled fairies.

It was noon, and the brothel wasn’t as active as it would be in the evening, but the flow of clients into the building was still sizeable. Men from all over Magnolia came into the brothel, half heading to the brothel’s bar area for drinks and the other half in the waiting area for their favorite girls. And the girls were hard at work making sure these horny fuckers left the brothel happy and satisfied, for Mavis always encouraged her girls to work hard no matter how slow it was.

Erza Scarlet was already hard at work servicing a client within the confines of her room, which looked more like an armory than a prostitute’s room. The beautiful redhead was lying on her bed with her hands tied together and bound to her bedpost with her client pumping two fingers up her tight twat, earning a moan from her. Her client was a man in his fifties, with short grey hair and a slightly heavyset build. He was the head of a lacryma distribution company, the kind of wealthy client that Fairy Tail saw from time to time. He paid handsomely for the full service, so Erza aspired to give him what he paid for.

“I’ve heard tons of stories about you, Erza. About how you’re so dominating in and out of the bedroom.” He said grinning, pumping his fingers into her faster and using his thumb to massage her clit. Erza let out an even longer and louder moan, making him harder than he ever been before. “You’re truly more than what those stories describe you as. I’m so glad I managed to catch you before those other peasants.”

For the next five minutes he worked her pussy over until Erza experienced her first orgasm of the session, squirting her juices over his fingers. Withdrawing his hand from her soaked folds, he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices from them.

“You taste pretty good. Now how would you like to get a taste of me?”

Moving Erza to her knees on the floor, her client stood up in front of her and unfastened his pants. The monster that was thrust into Erza’s face made her eyes grow wide and her pussy clench in anticipation. Knowing what was expected of her, Erza moved her head forward and started to slide her lips over the head, opening her mouth wide as she tried fitting more and more of his shaft into her mouth.

When she felt the large head poke the back of her throat, she just kept swallowing down more and more until her nose rested against his stomach. She felt his hands grasp her head and looked up to see that the man’s head was thrown back, eyes closed in pure bliss. Erza had just swallowed all of him with no problem at all, a testament to her legendary skill. Not able to help himself, he used his grip on her head to move her back and forth on his cock, fucking her throat with small rapid thrusts, grunting with each savage lunge forward. Erza moaned as he stretched out her throat.

“Your throat’s so fucking tight! I can’t take it!” His hips became a blur as he fucked her throat even faster until the combination of her tight throat and vibrating moans sent him over the edge.

Burying himself completely down her throat on the last thrust, he grunted as he blew his throat down Erza’s heavenly throat. Erza relished the huge blasts of cum that was forced down her throat, and focused on guzzling down the massive amounts of jizz being pumped into her stomach. She was mostly successful save for about a cup’s worth that came back up her throat and spilled out between her stretched lips. As the flow tapered off, she pulled her head back and out of her client’s grip, sucking on the cock the entire way to ensure she got all of his delicious cum. Letting the head pop out of her lips, she smiled up at him.

“That was a lot. I see you’ve taken our fertility pills.” Erza commented. “You’ve had a lot saved up, sir.”

“And I have more to give before this is over.” He breathed, his cock still rock hard and throbbing.

Erza found herself pushed onto her back once again, except this time, he was settled between her spread legs and started rubbing his engorged cockhead between her pink folds before pushing himself into her. Erza couldn’t take her eyes off the eleven inch cunt pounder currently stretching her to the limits. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when her client grabbed her hips and, with a savage thrust, shoved himself fully into her, stretching her out and pushing all the way to her womb.

Moving his hands from her hips, he hooked his hands behind Erza’s knees and placed his hands on either side of her, leaving her spread and helpless beneath him. Erza looked up at him with wide eyes as he started up a deep, hard fucking. Her breasts bounced freely as he kept hammering into her, and she began to gasp and moan from the rough pounding her used cunt was getting.

Erza threw her head back when he suddenly buried himself completely inside her and started to grind his prick in the deepest parts of her pussy. She loved it when men took the brothel’s patented fertility pill, it made them livelier and more amorous, and allowed them to keep going several times over.

Erza’s orgasm hit her like a freight train, causing her back to arch and her toes to curl as she let out a sexy squeal. Her client kept thrusting and grinding his prick into her as she came her brains out. As she came down from her high, she noticed that the man had pulled out before she saw him stand above her facing her pussy. Reaching down he grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled them up until only Erza’s head, neck and shoulders were left on the bed. Positioning himself at her cunt once again, he drove his cock down into her.

This new position allowed him to plunder her pussy in new and pleasurable ways. Erza could only stare wide eyed at the ceiling in a daze as her cunt was pounded mercilessly and his massive balls clapped against her firm asscheeks. Stuck in this position, she was fucked into a mind numbing orgasm, which seemed to last forever. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of getting fucked senseless, Erza felt his cock expand before he buried himself fully into her one last time. Grunting, the man started to pump massive amounts of jizz directly into Erza’s womb, causing it to swell from the sudden over-stuffing.

Erza’s eyes rolled back into her head as she felt him jerk his hips in short thrusts, fucking his load into her cream-filled cunt. Some of his cum was forced out and splattered against her thighs and lower abdomen. His head fell back in pure bliss and he kept cumming into her until he pumped the last of his load into the stuffed woman. Panting heavily, he withdrew his spent dick from Erza and allowed her lower body to fall back to the bed. He left Erza panting on the bed, cum leaking from her used pussy as he slid off the bed to get dressed.

“That was great, Erza. You certainly live up to your reputation as the Fairy Queen.” He said smiling. He laid some jewels on the nightstand next to her bed. “Here’s a tip for your service. I’ll make sure to come again and order you when I have the time.”

Erza managed to give him a tired smile and thanked him for his patronage. She recovered her strength as he got dressed and gave him a goodbye kiss as he left the room. After taking a few more minutes to catch her breath, Erza sat up and slowly got to her feet, her legs trembling as cum spilled from her stuffed cunt and stained her toned thighs wet with cream. Ignoring the cummy mess on her legs, Erza grabbed a robe and put it one without tying it, exiting her room to head down the hall to get cleaned up.

Like all brothels, Fairy Tail had rooms where the girls lived and worked. They were all moderately spaced and personalized to the girls’ tastes. With the brothel being as big as it is, two of its floors were reserved for the working girls. On the first floor was where the lobby was located, where the customers could wait until their chosen girls were free for them. There was also the dining room where the girls ate in private and the baths, which were always open.

Erza made her way downstairs and down the hall that was thankfully away from the main lobby where tons of customers were waiting. The last thing she needed was to be held up by dozens of horny men that got a glimpse of her half-naked body, despite as welcome as their attentions would be.

She opened the door and was greeted by the thick heat of the hot bathhouse, making her sweat. She shed her robe and was making her way to the showers, where she ran into a voluptuous young woman with long silver hair and kind blue eyes.

“Erza! Fancy meeting you here.” Mirajane Strauss said in her usual bubbly tone. She was clad in only a tower that was wrapped around her lovely form and only reached mid-thigh, barely covering her breasts and leaving her creamy thighs mostly bare. “I thought you’d be finished a few minutes ago.”

“My client took his time with me. He wanted to get the full experience before going back to work.” Erza said. “As you can see, he was very thorough with getting his money’s worth.”

“I can see that.” Mirajane grinned and reached out to rub at the still fresh cum from Erza’s leaking pussy. The redhead grunted as her fellow whore’s fingers dug into her folds for just a moment before scooping out a thick clump of jizz. Mirajane moaned as she licked the cum off her fingers and moaned. “Tasty.”

“Mira, please, I’ve got to clean up.” Erza scolded her and went over to the showers. “I’ve still got a few more clients to service before my shift is over.”

Switching the water on, Erza sighed as hot water bathed her form. She let the water run through her long red hair before detaching the nozzle from the wall and extending it so that she could better clean her cum stained thighs and pussy. This was a useful function for girls who had to clean up any creampies in between sessions. Mirajane stood next to her, the humidity of the showers making her beautiful skin glisten.

“Did you hear? Madame Mavis says that Zera is coming back with a potential new member. Apparently she was the heiress to some fancy transportation company that got her license when she turned sixteen.” Mirajane said.

“A new member? We haven’t had someone new around here since Juvia.” Erza said. “What’s her name?”

“Lucy Heartfilia. She’s a hot blond with a lot of enthusiasm for the job. Zera just rescued her from Duke Hans the other day when she missed their meeting.”

“Of course it’s Duke Hans. That man is going to get arrested for interfering with official business.” Erza grumbled. She had a few run-ins with Hans himself and put the fear of god into the man when he started fooling around with the brothel’s recruitment drive. Apparently the man hadn’t learned his lesson.

“If their travel continues uninterrupted, then they should be here by this evening. The madame is having me meet the new girl later to see how she works.” Mirajane said. She handed Erza a towel as the woman got out of the shower to dry herself off. “You want to come?”

“Can’t. I’ve got guard duty in the lobby. The evening rush is always when it gets a bit crazy.” Erza replied, making sure that she was completely dry and left no wet spots unattended. Even the way she dried herself down was arousing. “I need to make sure our customers behave themselves…and to keep Evergreen from doing something stupid again like stripping in the lobby.”

Mirajane giggled at the frustrated pout Erza gave. The red haired woman was both a working girl and a bouncer of sorts, ensuring that the peace was kept in the chaos of sorting the men to their respective prostitutes and keeping them in line. It was rare to find a girl acting as something other than a sex worker, married wife or some receptionist profession, but Erza was a skilled fighter with an intimidating aura when she was angry. These days, most clients knew not to start trouble in the brothel unless they wanted to get a fairy punch from the Titania herself.

“Well, I’m off. I’ve got at least three more clients left before I have my break.” Erza sighed in relief as she wrapping the towel around herself. Like Mirajane’s, the towel barely covered her large bust and her curvaceous but toned lower body. Unlike most of the girls in the brothel, Erza’s body was a perfect blend of muscle and plumpness that was the result of her daily exercises. “What about you?”

“I’m working the front end.” Mirajane also sighed. Though this was more in exasperation than joy. “Not the most riveting part of my duties, but with Zera gone someone has to pick up the slack.”

Erza nodded. “True. Not like the madame will be on top of things.” She remarked. “Honestly, that girl acts like a hyperactive child sometimes.”

“Madame Mavis is no child…though she is close to one as someone in our line of work can get.” Mirajane giggled. “But that’s what we love about her.”

In her private study, a young blond girl clad in a sheer white dress that was practically see through gave a cute little sneeze. She wrinkled her nose a bit before looking around.

“Is someone talking about me?”

XXXXXX

Ever since she first heard about Fairy Tail, the underdogs of the sex industry, Lucy had wanted to join them since she first signed up at the VCS. She had been inspired by their tale of rising through the ranks and becoming Fiore’s second most popular brothel guild. The girls employed were all friendly and sexy, the service was top notch, and there were rumors that the brothel’s madame, Mavis Vermillion, and her assistant Zera were both blessed by the God King, Eros, himself!

It was because of Fairy Tail that Lucy had found the will to rebel against her father and become a sex worker in training. She had never went against her father’s wishes until now, and boy did it feel liberating! Sure, she would have been well off being married off to some older man and becoming a housewife living in the lap of luxury, but it would’ve felt hollow considering she did nothing to deserve it. Lucy wanted to work for her wealth and happiness, and the sex industry was the best way to do it.

After spending the night at a hotel, Lucy and Zera took a carriage to Magnolia Town, which they finally arrived at around noon. Lucy looked out the window in awe at how big the town was. There were so many people, and a surprising amount of small-time brothels too.

“Not everyone can afford to spend time at Fairy Tail. Mavis usually supports the smaller and less popular brothel guilds by sending customers to them. It’s her idea to help the other brothels out a little considering we used to work at places like them.” Zera said.

“Wow.” Lucy smiled. The madame sounded like such a wonderful person! “That’s sweet. I’ve only heard about rival brothels in the same town going up against each other.”

“Competition is healthy and all, but some guilds take it too far.” Zera replied. “At the end of the day, our sole purpose is to please our customers as members of society the only way we girls can. It’s not rare for a Madame and her girls to get caught up in being the alpha females and all that.”

They talked for a couple more minutes before the carriage finally arrived at the Fairy Tail guild. Zera smirked at Lucy’s awestruck but excited expression. It never got old seeing new girls marvel at the building for the first time.

The brothel looked like a castle, or at least a smaller version of a noble’s castle. The main building was surrounded by a metal fence, with the main gate opened to allow customers (who were a large crowd of men coming and going to the brothel) inside. Judging from the windows, Lucy deduced that the brothel must have about three floors, a lot of room for both prostitutes and clients. The brothel was located near the river that ran through the middle of town, and had a perfect view of the port on the other side. The atmosphere was lively, the scenery was amazing, and Lucy was having the time of her life!

“We’ll be taking the side entrance for today.” Zera said as the carriage circled around the building to the side. “I want to get you inside without any hassle, and it’s also a secondary entrance for employees only that you can use on busy days or when you just don’t want to deal with rowdy customers.”

The carriage pulled to a stop and the girls exited the vehicle. Lucy looked up at the building, which was larger up close, and took a deep breath. Zera nudged her with an elbow and smiled.

“Come on, Mavis is a busy girl so it’s best not to keep her waiting.”

XXXXXX

Mavis Vermillion was credited as being the youngest brothel madam in history. She made a name for herself for being extremely intelligent and business savvy, as well as being incredibly cute and endearing to her fanbase. Mavis was a walking contradiction of childish immaturity and adult maturity, yet somehow she made it work to her advantage. Mavis and Zera made Fairy Tail out of nothing, back in a time when prostitution wasn’t as orderly or regulated as it was now, and were the guild’s first prostitutes before hiring new girls. Together they made Fairy Tail into the icon it was now, and provided and happy and safe environment for their girls.

What was even more incredible about the two girls was that despite having founded the guild fifty years ago, they still looked like pre-teen girls. It was something that many people, including the scholars and clerics from Fiore’s capital, believed to be attributed to the blessings of the supreme god king, Eros. They were eternally young, eternally cute, and eternally tight. There were princes who paid half their fortunes just for a night with these two blessed girls.

Walking through the colorful halls of the guild, Lucy couldn’t keep her nerves down despite Zera’s assurances that everything will be fine. It just sank in that she had met one of the guild’s founders, and she was going to meet the other girl who ran the whole operation. Someone who made more money than even her father on a monthly basis.

“Look, I’m not going to tell you to calm down, because we both know that’s not going to happen. Just keep in mind that if you can handle Mavis, then you can handle anyone.” Zera said. “Just be yourself, answer any questions to the best of your ability and don’t offer her any candy.”

“Why—“ Lucy began to ask, but Zera cut her off.

“Because that would be cheating, and Fairy Tail doesn’t accept cheaters.” She said. “Here we are!”

They stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall on the third floor. Zera knocked on it once. “Mavis? It’s me, Zera, and I’ve got the girl with me.”

“Come in!”

Zera opened the door and allowed Lucy to go inside first before entering after her. Mavis’s office looked like a mix between a study and a little girl’s bedroom. The room itself looked like it could definitely pass for an office, with two large bookcases on both sides of the room, and a large mahogany desk positioned in front of a large window. On the other hand there were at least a dozen stuffed animals lying on the floor or seated in the dark emerald green plush couch on the side of the room. There were also a few boxes of candy and sweets sitting on the desk.

“Hello there!” The room’s sole occupant, the famous Madam Mavis Vermillion, greeted Lucy with a big smile and a cheerful wave. “You must be Lucy Heartfilia, yes?”

“Uh, y-yes.” Lucy nodded and bowed to the young girl fast enough to make her breasts jiggle slightly. “Thank you for meeting with me, madam.”

“None of that formal stuff! Here in Fairy Tail we don’t put so much stock into the whole ‘pecking order’ garbage other brothels use.” Mavis smiled.

Lucy looked up and felt her heart flutter at the bight look on the madam’s face. How was this girl who didn’t even look old enough to join the VSC the founder of the number two guild in Fiore?

Mavis looked to be the same age as Zera, though anyone who was anyone knew she was significantly older than she looked. She had long yellow-blonde hair that fell down to her feet and had deep green eyes and cute little wing-like adornments around her ears. Mavis wore a frilly pink layered robe that looked a bit expensive, simple but elegant and perfect at denoting her status within the guild.

Lucy took a seat at the desk while Zera went to stand by Mavis. “So you want to join Fairy Tail.” Mavis began. “Surely we haven’t been your first choice on the list.”

“You were. Ever since I joined the VCS, I wanted to join Fairy Tail.” Lucy admitted. “Some of the other noble girls looking for work chose Mermaid Heel, but I’ve always been enchanted with stories of how your workers treat each other respectfully without all the usual brothel politics common in other guilds.”

“Yes, here in Fairy Tail we do treat each other as family and friends. In fact, a lot of the girls working here grew up with each other. All the backstabbing and one-upping each other in other guilds only serves to distract us from our jobs.” Mavis said. Despite looking rather comical sitting behind the large desk that dwarfed her little body, Mavis gave off a mature air about her. “Our purpose is to service the men who come into our brothel looking for either a good time or to relieve stress. There’s not a lot of job opportunities for women like us, and this industry is the perfect field for women to show what they’ve got.”

Lucy nodded, hanging on every word Mavis said. The sex industry grew into the economic giant it was today because of women who sought to earn lots of money for their natural beauty, sexual prowess, or other skills they wanted to capitalize on. Lucy herself was already being set up to marry a boy her age when she ran away to join the VCS. Her father was absolutely livid with her but couldn’t legally do anything, as sex workers were licensed members of the work force.

“Zera called ahead and told me how well you serviced that deplorable Duke Hans. She said that you were a natural for the duke to take such a strong liking to you, and looking at you now, I can see why.” Mavis said. “Since we’ve got plenty of time today, I’m going to allow you a chance to show what kind of skills you’ve got by undergoing a little trial period. I’ll have one of our regulars come to you and you’ll service him to the best of your ability. Should he find your services satisfactory, then you will be accepted into the guild. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds great, madam!” Lucy happily said. She was practically jumping in her seat.

“Great. Zera, could you show Lucy to her room? I’ll have Mirajane send up the client.”

“Sure thing, Mav.” Zera said and led the squealing blonde out of the office. Mavis waved goodbye to Lucy and smiled.

It was such a treat welcoming new faces into her guild!

XXXXXX

Lucy got started right away on servicing the client that Mavis had set up for her. She was excited to finally show what her stuff, but as expected of the legendary madam, it wasn’t going to be easy.

The client Mavis had set up for her was a miner named Bruno, who had a body that could have been chiseled out of stone. He was tall, around seven feet, with broad shoulders and a very muscular body with short black hair, narrow eyes and a finely curled mustache. All he had on were a pair of dark green cargo pants, leaving his sweaty rock hard chest bare and glistening in the sunlight. Lucy hadn’t heard him say a word since meeting him, but she was sure he knew what she was supposed to do, and she got to work immediately.

Lucy sat on her knees between Bruno’s spread thighs, her mouth stretched wide as she gently sucked upon his massive thirteen inch erection. She had to draw upon months of blowjob techniques to keep from gagging as she serviced his cock with her mouth, and from the tensing of his leg muscles, it appeared she was doing a good job. His face stoic, Bruno still enjoyed the feeling of her mouth on his shaft, and he reached down to grab Lucy’s head in both hands.

‘Huh?’ Lucy blinked minutes before Bruno used his hold on her head to cram the last five inches of dick down her gullet. Greatly enjoying the tightness, Bruno decided he wanted to dump his first load down her throat. He proceeded to use his hold on her to bob her head up and down his throbbing dick. Bruno was impressed by Lucy’s willpower to remain calm, not once gagging on the massive prick despite the rough treatment.

As he forced her head down to his balls, Lucy showcased her deepthroating skills by grabbing hold of his hips to keep him in place and kept his dick completely encased in her throat before she proceeded to swallow upon it as hard and fast as she could. Bruno audibly grunted and felt his balls tighten and his cock expand down her throat.

‘Here it comes!’ Lucy thought excitedly and withdrew the cock from her throat until just the massive head rested in her mouth, wanting to taste his creamy discharge. Bruno grunted again as he fired his first cup sized shot, completely filling Lucy’s mouth and causing her cheeks to bloat out.

Swallowing desperately, Lucy tried to get the first thick load down before the second one filled her mouth, but she failed. The second shot filled her mouth to overflowing, forcing cum to shoot out from between her overly stretched lips. Not giving up however, Lucy kept trying to choke down Bruno’s massive load. For the next two minutes she valiantly tried to swallow as much as she could, but it was becoming a losing battle. Finally Bruno’s orgasm wound down and Lucy pulled back, still gulping down cum, her face a mess from the cum that escaped from between her lips and the upper slopes of her large tits, coating them in a thick glaze of jizz.

Lucy took a moment to swallow down the cum still in her throat, scooping some of the cream on her tits to shovel into her mouth like a greedy little child devouring cake batter. Once she was done with that, she stood up and slid down her lace panties, still wearing her blouse and skirt. Lucy climbed upon the man’s lap and straddled him, putting her right above his cock. Grasping the oversized member, she placed it at the entrance to her soaked cunt and proceeded to pop the head into her pink folds.

“Now it’s time for the main event. I hope you’re ready sir, because I’m going to drain these big balls dry.” Lucy promised, wide eyes full of lust.

Slowly Lucy lowered herself down so as not to hurt herself. She wasn’t used to taking dicks this big and still had to acclimate to the stretching, despite the extreme pleasure she felt from it. As she reached the six inch mark, Lucy stopped her descent and lifted herself up, before pushing herself down again, this time cramming nine inches up her cunt. Lucy slowly pumped herself up and down, getting more and more of his thick girth into her pussy, grasping his shoulders tightly.

However to Bruno, Lucy was going a bit too slow for him. So when she raised her hips to finally take all of him inside, he grasped her hips and pulled her down. Lucy’s head reared back, her mouth falling open in a silent scream, all thirteen inches driving into her. She experienced a massive orgasm as her juices squirted out, coating Bruno’s cock and balls. As she recovered, Lucy quickly got back to work, fucking her hips up and down his cock. Anyone behind her would have seen her plump asscheeks bouncing hypnotically up and down, clapping against his thighs.

As the blonde bounced on his cock, Bruno’s gaze was drawn to her bouncing tits, which were still hidden behind her blouse. He roughly pulled her blouse up over her chest to expose her soft breasts and his head shot forward to capture one of Lucy’s pink nipples in his mouth. Lucy gasped as he began to suck hungrily upon her breast, biting at her nipple while his other hand grasped her other tit. He licked and sucked on her breasts as he started to thrust his cock up as she brought her hips down. Caught off guard by the maneuver, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started screaming in pleasure.

Bruno had taken over thrusting upwards into Lucy as she stopped due to her climax robing her of her basic motor functions. His deep, hard thrusts and the stretching of her cunt drove her mad and she couldn’t get enough of it. Lucy was broken out of her thoughts when Bruno lifted her off his cock and spun her around, throwing her face first onto the bed. Before she could recover, he lifted her ass and thrust right back into her sore cunt, making her squeal. Bruno was not gentle with her this time, burying his shaft deep into her until his balls were pressed firmly against her clit.

Lucy’s eyes rolled upwards and her tongue hung out of her mouth from the continued string of mini-orgasms the man forced upon her. Reaching forward, Bruno gathered her hair in one hand and pulled back hard, using her hair as reins to force himself even deeper into her. Keeping up this furious pace for ten minutes, the sensations eventually became too much for the man. Pulling harder on Lucy’s hair, Bruno buried himself as deeply as possible up her cunt and with a primal roar emptied a truly massive load into the fucked silly girl. For the next five minutes he filled the novice whore with his thick cream, filling her womb from the sheer volume of it.

Finally spent, Bruno slowly withdrew his softening prick from Lucy’s gaping pussy. As the head popped out, the cum he deposited started pouring out of the girl’s stretching folds. Giving her ass one last slap, Bruno got off the bed and got dressed, leaving the room without another word.

XXXXXX

Lucy had no idea how long she lay on her bed, sweaty, cum filled and thoroughly used, but eventually Zera came into her room and helped her over to the showers to clean herself up. The girl surprisingly stayed with her, though not out of the goodness of her own heart. Zera pushed Lucy against the wall and ate her out vigorously, devouring the excess cum that coated Lucy’s thighs and cunt. That led to Lucy having yet another orgasm that completely drained her.

Thankfully Zera showed her mercy and stopped after she nearly collapsed from her latest orgasm. Zera helped her over to the baths and sat the taller woman into the hot water, sliding in next to her.

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way, it’s time for your results.” Zera said. She smirked when she saw Lucy perk up at that. “That got your attention, didn’t it? Now, according to Bruno, you were very attentive to his needs and not once did you complain when he got rough with you. That’s a good start, as we have to be somewhat subservient to our clients when they want to treat us roughly. Just keep in mind that if they get too violent, you can say no. You also managed not to pass out when he got really into it, which is an achievement in itself. All in all, he gave you a good score and positive review. Mavis is impressed.”

Lucy already knew what she was going to say next, but that didn’t stop her from feeling giddy with anticipation when Zera gave her a smile.

“You already know what I’m going to say, but I’ll say it anyway. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia. Happy to have you on board riding cocks for a living.”


	3. Moving In

Chapter 3-Moving In

Fairy Hills was the dormitory where most of the members of Fairy Tail lived. As most average brothels had their girls live in the same building where they worked, the fact that Fairy Tail had separate living quarters showed just how popular and wealthy they were compared to the other establishments in Magnolia Town. Lucy had no idea Fairy Hills even existed, which was surprising considering she basically knew everything about the brothel and its members.

Fairy Hills was located atop a grassy hill not far from the brothel. It was a surprisingly large building with five floors, though only the first two floors were occupied by brothel girls. The previous day following her evaluation, Mirajane led escorted Lucy to Fairy Hills after giving the girl her member symbol, an inerasable mark that basically identified what brothel she belonged to. She gave the new girl a tour of the place, from the lobby and bath area on the first floor to even the rec room in the basement. Lucy was taken to her apartment, where she was given the keys to her apartment and a happy congratulations from the silver haired model.

Lucy’s new apartment was not too bit and not too small, with its own living room, a small kitchen a bedroom and a bathroom. It was a far cry from the luxury she was raised in, but Lucy thought it was a cute apartment that suited her humble tastes just fine. After having dinner, Lucy headed straight to bed, completely exhausted from having her brains fucked out.

The next morning, Lucy woke up with a smile on her face, memories of the previous day on her mind. Today was her first day as a member of Fairy Tail, and it all still felt like a dream to her. To think that she’d make it here after spending so many years dreaming of it.

After taking a shower and getting some breakfast, Lucy heard a knock on her door. She quickly answered it and was met by the smiling face of a young teenage girl. She had cute features framed by familiar silver hair and big blue eyes with fair skin that looked flawless. The wore a tight shirt with a low cut that showed some of her cleavage and a pair of tight shorts that clung to her wide hips and soft ass.

“Good morning, Lucy!” The girl said cheerfully, standing beside the door and politely folding her hands in front of her. “My name is Lisanna, I’m Mira’s little sister. She sent me up here to help you get your day started. Did you sleep well?”

“I did. I thought I’d be too excited to sleep, but I was out as soon as I hit the bed.” Lucy said.

Lisanna giggled. “That’s not surprising. You were put through your paces yesterday. But hopefully your stamina is high enough for the job. Sometimes we service around six or seven clients a day.”

“Do you have a lot of customers?” Lucy asked as she let Lisanna in.

“Of course! Being Mira’s sister has made me a common choice for many clients, though she’s pretty expensive for most men.” Lisanna said.

“I can imagine.” Lucy chuckled.

“Madam Mavis sent me up to get you. She wants you to meet the other girls down in the lobby before we get you started on your first day.” Lisanna said. “Get to know each other a little before we all head out to get the day started.”

“Is it busy in the mornings?” Lucy asked.

“No, mornings are pretty slow, so you’ll have some time to get into the flow of things.” Lisanna answered. “You up to go now?”

“Sure, just let me get dressed.”

Lisanna waited patiently in the living room while Lucy ran back to her bedroom and got dressed in a skimpy pink tank top that hugged her large breasts and tight short shorts that didn’t even reach mid-thigh. Grabbing her sandals, she hurried back to the living room with her purse.

“Okay, I’m ready!” Lucy said.

“Calm down,” Lisanna smiled. “There’s nothing to be worried about. The others aren’t going anywhere. There’s still time before work starts.”

Lucy and Lisanna headed downstairs to the lobby, where several of the brothel’s working girls. They were all dressed casually, just sitting around on the couch and chairs chatting while they waited for the new girl. When they saw Lucy and Lisanna entering the room, they all waved at her.

“Good morning, girls!” Lisanna said brightly. She blinked and looked around for someone. “Where’s Mira and Evergreen?”

“Mirajane’s helping set things up in the brothel lobby for the day.” Said a beautiful red haired woman. Lucy recognized her as Erza Scarlet, one of the most popular girls in Fairy Tail, clad in a tight fitting blouse and a short black skirt with black boots. “As for Evergreen…you know.”

Lisanna rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Honestly, that woman needs to learn some manners.”

“Aren’t you gonna introduce us to our new friend here, Lisanna?” Asked a brown haired young woman who sported only a skimpy green bikini and tight jeans that hugged her large hips like second skin.

“Right! Girls, this is Lucy, she just joined us yesterday.” Lisanna motioned to Lucy, who blushed and bowed to them.

“H-Hello.” She said, suddenly feeling very shy.

Erza stepped forward and shook Lucy’s hand. “Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy. We’re glad to have you.”

“You already know Erza Scarlet, one of our best girls and a part-time bouncer here at the brothel. She’s the one who handles any unruly customers.” Lisanna said. “Girls, introduce yourselves.”

The first to introduce herself was a petite blue haired girl wearing a short orange dress that stopped at her plump thighs. She wasn’t as busty as the other girls, but she made up for it with her plump behind and soft looking legs.

“I’m Levy McGarden. Please to meet you.” Levy greeted Lucy happily.

The girl sitting next to Levy had long lavender colored hair and brown eyes with round glasses, clad in a short black skirt, white boots and a sleeveless blouse that showcased her ample cleavage. “I’m Laki. Don’t touch any of the books in the basement and we’ll alone fine.”

“Laki…” Levy whined at the girl’s rudeness.

The next one was the skimpy brown haired drunk who was one-handing a bottle of beer while she gave Lucy a wave, making her full breasts jiggle in her bikini top.

“Name’s Cana. Hope you’re not a lightweight.” Cana grinned before taking a swig of her bottle. Erza rolled her eyes at the sight.

“Cana, it’s too early to be drinking. Could you at least rein it in for Lucy here?” Erza frowned.

“Nope.” Cana grinned.

Up next was a mature woman with long green hair and soft dark eyes whose curvaceous body was showcased by her leather frilled top and a short cowgirl skirt that and cowboy boots. “I’m Bisca. Happy to have you on board, Lucy. You’ll get used to Cana soon.”

Lucy smiled at her and turned to the other girl sitting on the edge of the couch. She was Lucy’s age, with long blue hair that reached down her back and wore a dark blue dress coat with slits along the sides of her skirt that exposed her soft legs which were wearing brown boots. The girl gave Lucy a glare before looking away with a huff.

“That’s Juvia. Before you got here, Juvia was our most recent member. She’s been working here for about a year now.” Lisanna said. “Don’t mind her. She’s just jealous she’s not going to be the center of attention for newcomers anymore.”

“Juvia is not jealous.” Juvia pouted, crossing her arms under her ample chest. “She’s just not fond of babysitting the new girl.”

“Sure you are.” Lisanna shook her head and looked at Erza. “Where’s Evergreen?”

“Where do you think? Getting prettied up at the brothel.” Cana sighed. “I gave her a heads up about Lucy last night, but I guess she wasn’t in the mood.”

“She’s never in the mood.” Levy remarked.

“Evergreen is one of our older girls.” Erza explained to a confused Lucy. “In every brothel you’ll sometimes run into a girl who’s a bit prickly and standoffish to work with. Evergreen is that girl.”

“How bad is she?” Lucy asked. She dealt with mean girls back at the VCS, so she knew what to expect.

“She’ll probably treat you like a peasant because you’re new and expect to kiss her needlessly expensive shoes because she’s more experienced.” Cana drawled. “She thinks she’s hot shit in the brothel even though she’s, like, third or fourth in the popularity polls.”

“Fourth. She got surpassed by Lisanna two days ago.” Levy said.

“Really?” Cana grinned and sat back on the couch. “That explains the enraged shouting I heard above me last night.”

“Cana, please don’t try to antagonize Evergreen today. It’s too early for that.” Erza scolded.

“I make no promises.” Cana said.

“Long story short, if you see Evergreen, just watch yourself.” Lisanna said, clapping her hands. “Now come on, girls. It’s almost opening time and we’ve got to get ready.”

As the girls got up to head over to the brothel, Lisanna took Lucy’s hand. “Lucy, you can come with me. I’ll show you how things work in the brothel and take you to your room so you can begin your shift.”

“Okay! That sounds great!” Lucy said excitedly. Today was her first day, and she wanted to make a good impression.

XXXXXX

As the other girls got ready to start their day, Lisanna led Lucy to the room on the second floor of the brothel. All girls were assigned different rooms throughout the building, cycling through the two main floors at least once. Lisanna led Lucy to her assigned room in the middle of the first floor, which was mostly used by the younger or newer members.

Lisanna showed Lucy a rack of colorful clothes, all of them able to be defined by a single word: slutty. G-strings, tank tops that barely cover anything, tassels, and even a few outfits that looked like they were made entirely of leather. Sitting beside the rack of clothes were a box filled to the brim with shoes and boots, all for her accessorizing needs.

“Here we are.” Lisanna smiled and gestured to the slutty wardrobe offered to Lucy. “Once you’re more settled and we have an idea for your tastes, you’ll be given a fully stocked wardrobe. Every week new articles will be added that fit your style, to replace those that are…torn off in a fit of passion.”

The girls giggled and Lisanna plucked a bikini and g-string combination from the rack. Bright pink with stars on the front of the tits and squarely over the pussy. She handed it to Lucy sweetly, as if it wasn’t the sluttiest thing the woman would ever be asked to wear. “Try this on. Don’t be shy.”

Lucy took a deep breath as she reached out a hand, taking the outfit and giving a nervous swallow. She knew she looked good naked, but in something like this. Partly she was afraid of looking silly, but another glance at Lisanna’s cleavage bearing shirt and booty shorts seemed to give her a bit of courage. This was a place that sold sex, so why should she feel embarrassed about walking around mostly naked?

With a renewed resolve Lucy took the slutty outfit and slithered right into it, stepping into the g-string and gasping as the thread at the back slide squarely between the sides of her rear. She had a similar issue with the string bikini top; she was used to wearing revealing clothes, but some of this was on a whole new level! Thankfully, Lisanna stepped behind her to assist in tying it, her nimble fingers working gently to loop the pink threads against one another.

“I can already tell this suits you.” Lisanna smiled, and Lucy did her best to tuck her large tits into the cups of the bikini. It felt like she was about to pop out at any moment—but that was most certainly the idea. “You’re looking like a bimbo slut already!”

“Thanks, I guess?” Lucy couldn’t help but laugh, and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She bounced her tits in her tiny top, noting how it barely covered anything more than her nipples at this point. And the g-string looked like dental floss between her asscheeks, though she supposed that was its main purpose.

“Your shift will start in twenty minutes, and once the bell rings, that means your client will be heading to your room.” Lisanna explained. “It won’t be anything major to start with, we’re having a few reliable clients of ours sent up to your first to ease you into the flow of things. They’re known for enjoying first timers the most, and are always quite gentle with them. Until then, just relax and prepare yourself. And most of all, have fun. It makes the day go faster.”

“I will, thanks a bunch!” Lucy smiled and gave Lisanna a hug, pressing their ample tits together. Lisanna hugged her back, lowering her hands to squeeze Lucy’s ass—far, far harder than one might’ve expected from a girl Lisanna’s size.

“Well, I’m off to get ready for my shift.” Lisanna said, heading to the door. “Knock ‘em dead, Lucy!”

With that, Lisanna slipped from the door and closed it behind her, leaving Lucy alone. Lucy gazed at the mirror once more and studied her figure wrapped in the pink bikini, and even spun to see her ass in the g-string. She looked good, she looked sexy, but most of all, she felt amazing and ready to go.

It was time to be a proud whore of Fairy Tail!

XXXXXX

As previously stated before, Mirajane was one of Fairy Tail’s most popular girls. She possessed a natural allure combined with a sweet and kind demeanor that melted the hearts of any man lucky enough to meet her. As such, she was usually busy with clients, to the point that dozens of men book her in advance due to how many people wanted to wet their cocks in her pussy.

Furthermore, in addition to being a top prostitute, she was also the receptionist who managed the flow of customers and available girls in Zera’s place. It was sort of an unofficial position she inherited as she helped organized the chaos with astounding efficiency. Thanks to her surprisingly large set of skills, Mirajane was asked to help out every once in a while.

Today was already going to be a busy day considering it was Friday. When the brothel officially opened up for business, and Mirajane and Zera were working faster than normal to manage the influx of customers. Things wouldn’t pick up until at least in the afternoon, but half of their girls were already booked for the day, including Erza. Many of the men wanted a go at the new girl who was advertised but it will be some time before Lucy was allowed to be fully put out on the market.

Despite the large amount of customers, Mirajane still pulled through. She already had several clients of her own who had called ahead of time to set up appointments with her. The process was always the same at the beginning of every week for Fairy Tail’s most popular. Her first client of the day was one of her regulars, the son of a noble named Jason who was a huge fan of her works as a model and porn star. He had more than enough money to spend on her weekly and did not waste a moment going to her to drain his balls whenever he felt like it. Like this morning.

Sunlight shone through the window as Mirajane went up and down, her slender yet toned arms crossed behind her silver hair, the muscles in her back shifting and flexing as she rode Jason’s fat cock. Her plump ass lurched up and down, striking ferociously at the large balls hanging beneath the young man’s large schlong. Wet, meaty claps sounded every time she dropped her hips down, followed by wet squelches emitting from her wet pussy.

“S-Shit, Mira!” Jason grunted, wincing as Mirajane tightened her muscles around his cock to give it a nice, wet massage as she bounced on his lap. “Y-You feel so good!”

“I know.” Mirajane smiled and pitched forwards to kiss him deeply. She grasped Jason’s shoulders as she rode him, her light breathing the only signs that she was giving any exertion. She slapped her ass down on the young man’s thighs, taking every inch of his enormity over and over again.

Mirajane bit her lip, hugging his head into her breasts while resting her chin on his head, moaning as she pumped her hips into overdrive. Her pace increased and her ass rippled from her aggressive bouncing. Jason didn’t need to do a thing; he was busy sucking and nibbling on Mirajane’s tits while she did all the work.

Mirajane tensed as Jason raised a trembling hand over her bouncing asscheeks. Then it struck down and drove a powerful slap into the woman’s doughy rump. Mirajane howled in bliss and doubled down, mashing her sopping wet cunt all the way to Jason’s balls and holding herself there, rocking her hips in slow circles, giving them both a chance to come down from their high so they could continue for the rest of the hour.

Jason panted into her tits, still nibbling on her pink nipples while his cock throbbed into her core. He clamped both hands down on her asscheeks, guiding her hips up and down. She hummed and clenched her teeth, then resumed her up-down motions, slowly this time, nursing his cock with her folds rather than riding it.

It was a teasing motion, her tight cunt was already on the verge cumming due to the friction, and Jason wasn’t having any of it. He pressed his face deep into Mirajane’s cleavage and gripped her ass hard, lifting her up slightly with what strength he had left. She squealed as he began to thrust—harder than she had ridden him. His balls spanked her rump firmly and repeatedly, almost a foot of cock emerging from her sopping pussy only to ram back inside with every thrust.

They huffed and moaned against each other, eyes blurry with bliss, sweat dripping from their bodies. Jason clamped tighter as he climbed toward his limit, sinking as much of its tit into his mouth as possible. Mirajane’s plump flesh bounced deliciously in time with Jason’s thrusts, until finally, he sucked in a large breath and groaned in ecstasy.

Mirajane’s eyes shot open and she gasped as she felt thick globs of cum shoot straight into her womb. She could feel his cock pulsate within her folds and felt a backwash of jizz explode from her pussy that splattered against her sheets and the floor. She bit her lip as Jason held her tight onto him, bottoming out as his cock continued to pump load after thick, creamy load into her already stuffed cunt.

“Wow,” Mirajane huffed, her orgasm dying down even as his cock still continued to pump into her. “You must have been really backed up.”

Jason grunted, his hot breath making her tis glisten with sweat. She giggled and ran a hand through his short hair, grinding her cum stuffed pussy on his shaft, which was finally starting to lose its flow.

“We still have forty minutes left.” She whispered into his ear. “Ready for another round?”

“I can’t.” The teen groaned, rubbing his face into her breasts. “I have to take horse riding lessons in an hour, followed by those stupid piano practice sessions. This was the only opening in my schedule to have with you.”

“It’s okay. Let me at least clean you up before you head out.” Mirajane slowly slid off his cock, his meaty length popping out of her pussy. A flood of cum spilled out of her cunt, splattering across her inner thighs and pooling on the floor.

Mirajane paid no attention to the mess as she got to her knees and took his cock in hand, pushing her lips, mouth and throat around it, never looking away from his eyes. She sucked on his hilt for a long moment before drawing back and licking around his head. Her tongue was long, and agile as hell. Jason’s cock was already hardening from the sensation of her throat, and when she coiled her tongue all the way around his shaft—his favorite trick—he groaned and pawed the edge of her sheet.

Mirajane wasn’t just popular because she was beautiful, kind and hard working. She was a woman who knew how to use her body to give her clients the pleasure they came for, and was thoughtful enough to even give them a little goodbye present if they were good boys.

XXXXXX

In another part of the brothel, Lucy was hard at work servicing her first client of the day. Still wearing her pink bikini and g-string set, she was on her knees before her client, a slender man with an athlete’s build, whose cock she was nuzzling her face against.

“Thank you for choosing me, sir.” Lucy purred, looking up at him past the massive cock sitting on her face. Her client groaned when she started to slurp down his cock, sliding slowly toward his balls. Finally, she buried her face in his musky nutsack and started to lick and suck all around it, thrusting her tits between his thighs as she filled her lungs with his musk.

The man could only clench his fists and try to endure the pleasure, his heavy cock bouncing up and down with each clench of his pelvic muscles. Lucy kept a close eye on his reactions as she rose from his sack and kissed a trail up his shaft, feeling more and more of its weight resting on her face the higher she got. When she finally squeezed his cockhead between her teeth, her client gasped and spurted a thick jet of precum into the back of her mouth. Lucy moaned and slurped lovingly on his cockhead for more.

She mercilessly gulped down his precum and lathered his cock with her mouth and tongue, her loud and lewd sucking noises audible even through the wall (making Levy blush as she rode her client to completion). When she forced her head down to the point where his cockhead pressed against the back of her throat, the man couldn’t hold it any longer as he hit a fierce orgasm.

Lucy gagged as he erupted cum down her throat. She gulped and gulped, but she would have lost purchase on his dick if not for her client seizing her hair and forcing her mouth down on his cock, smashing his glands up against her tonsils so he could fire his guttering blasts down her throat. Her cheeks bulged with jizz, but she held tight, eyes wavering, looking up at her client with lusty resolve. Suddenly she was cumming, jerking her hips back and forth, squirting like crazy. Bliss washed over and through her, and when he pulled his cockhead from her mouth, she remained there, her blushing cheeks bulging with cum, a huge rope of jizz connecting her lips to his twitching cockhead.

Intending to make a show of herself, Lucy leaned forward and slurped up that thick rope of semen and planted one more kiss to the tip of her client’s cock before giving a huge swallow. Feeling that thick liquid slide down her throat, Lucy sighed and opened her mouth wide to show that she had gulped down every last drop of his seed.

“H-Holy shit.” He gasped. That was so hot.

A few minutes later, her client had moved back further onto the bed and pulled her on top of him. She mounted his cock and whimpered as it entered her pussy, sliding inside with less difficulty than she imagined. She swayed back and forth on his tip and held his gaze, feeling his eyes roam over her sweat glazed body. She slowly lowered her hips, wincing as she took him deeper, almost going cross-eyed when the stretching sensation grew too strong.

Once she was firmly planted, Lucy started to ride him properly, bouncing up and down, causing her massive tits to cascade, gasping and hissing in bliss as she stretched her cunt around the adventurer’s cock. The harder she bounced, the deeper he went, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes back in a slutty ahegao and failing miserably. She took his cock past the halfway point, but that was her limit.

But her client took matters into his own hands. He surprised Lucy by grabbing her hips and flipping her onto her back. His eyes were filled with a desperate desire to get his entire cock wet, and he lifted her thighs up in a mating press before ramming into her. Lucy’s mouth fell open, her eyes rolling back in another teary ahegao as the man started to slam her into the bed. Her plump flesh wobbled and jiggled under him, gushing slick juices all over his pounding cock. His balls smacked her ass with every thrust, and those thrusts grew more frantic as he worked himself into a state of blind ecstasy.

Knowing that his time was going to be up soon, Lucy’s client pitched forth and started to truly ram her cunt, smashing his hips down into her pelvis and making the flesh of her doughy thighs and tits jiggle. Her insides were tight enough that each thrust in and out of her felt like her inner walls were jerking him off, and he increased his thrusts, slamming against her cervix and hosing precum into her womb with every thrust. He took out his lust on the squealing blond until the dam burst, and they came in tandem as he filled her belly with cum. Lucy felt her insides suck in his warm goo and gurgled in bliss, squirting all over his cock and balls.

An outside viewer would have been shocked to see Lucy’s body all but vanish beneath her client’s larger form, her round asscheeks pancaked under his crashing hips, her sweat glossed tits and belly revealed only for a brief moment when he lifted his rear—only to vanish once more, driven deep into the bedsheets by another powerful thrust. His balls kept pounding her asscheeks, making her second hole clench under a trail of seed trickling from her cunt.

Throughout it all, Lucy stared blankly at the ceiling, panting and sweating as she processed the euphoric feelings that rammed into her like a steam train. Her first client at Fairy Tail, and with more to come. This was going to be a great day.

XXXXXX

Mirajane was already working on her third client of the day, a very important client who reserved her for the entire hour. It was the mayor of Magnolia Town, a portly fellow with an award winning smile, a bright disposition, and a well-known love for the whores of Fairy Tail that put his town on the map.

It was almost noon when Mirajane welcomed the mayor to her room and began servicing him. Clad in only a thin white sleeveless shirt that stopped halfway down her midriff and a light blue thong, Mirajane was quick to get to her knees and fish out his rapidly growing erection before nuzzling her face against it.

“It’s been a while since your last visit. Two weeks, right?” Mirajane said. “I imagine you’re a little pent up right now.”

Without waiting for a reply, Mirajane gave a long, slow lick from base to tip before returning to the base of the mayor’s prick and giving a loving kiss to each of his large balls. Continuing, Mirajane gave the thick shaft little kisses all the way up the right side, ignoring his cockhead. When a large dollop of precum oozed out, she quickly licked it off before finally giving kiss to the head. But before she could remove her lips, the mayor grabbed her head and started pushing down, forcing his cockhead past her lips and into her throat from the strength he applied. Caught off guard, Mirajane gagged on the huge chunk of meat being forced down her throat; she prided herself on her sexual abilities, especially her skill at cocksucking, so her gagging on even a big dick was nearly unheard of.

“You’re right, I am pent up. I haven’t had sex since our last session, and I even refrained from jacking off to save every last drop of cum for you. I’m sorry for rushing through your famous fellatio, but I’m impatient here.” The mayor said. Grabbing a handful of hair and grasping her below the jaw, he fucked Mirajane’s face onto his dick, trying desperately to cum as soon as possible.

The obscene sounds coming from Mirajane’s cock-stuffed throat were music to the mayor’s ears as he continued to stretch her jaw and throat to the limits; all Mirajane could do was grip his knees and try to hold on. Mirajane wasn’t used to losing control of the situation like this; he really wasn’t kidding when he said he was pent up. Her eyes widened when she felt his cock swell before she felt cum being pumped right down her throat, seven huge blasts filling her stomach before he pulled out of her throat. He shot four more thick globs onto her face and tits, staining her shirt and leaving Mirajane a creamy dazed mess.

Before Mirajane could work on cleaning herself up, the mayor grabbed hold of her and she suddenly found herself bent over the dresser with his still hard cock sliding between her asscheeks. “I’m sorry, Mira, but I’m still a bit pent up. As much as I want to have your cunt, I’ve been wanting to try out your second hole for a while now.”

Mirajane’s eyes widened when she realized what he intended to do. The girl was no stranger to anal sex, but it was rarely done by her clients as they were more into giving her a traditional creampie instead. She reached out and grabbed the edges of the dresser as she felt the mayor press his cock against her asshole, and her grip nearly broke the edges when he popped his cockhead into her. Grabbing her hips firmly the mayor proceeded to slowly fuck inch after belly stuffing inch into Mirajane’s ass. The mayor’s eyes rolled up from how tight her ass was. Sinking every inch into her tight hole was a chore to accomplish, but he soldiered onward.

It was nearly ten minutes before Mirajane finally felt the mayor’s pelvis press up against her ass signaling that his entire cock was stuffed into her. He slowly pulled back out until his cockhead remained lodged up her ass before slowly pushing his entire length back in; he repeated this motion four times to loosen her up and the fifth time he withdrew his cock he went still. Mirajane looked back at him over her shoulder and tried to push her hips back, but his grip on her waist prevented her from moving. When she gave a sexy little whine, the mayor couldn’t hold back any longer, reaching forward to grab her forearms and pull her back towards him while simultaneously thrusting forward to bury himself balls deep into her incredibly tight ass.

The mayor started hammering into Mirajane’s ass as hard as he could, thrusting forward with all his might while pulling her back by the arms. Mirajane’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was pounded like a bitch in heat while her semi-coherent mind registered the thick girth spreading her insides. The white haired girl was quickly fucked stupid, orgasm after orgasm ripping through her as the mayor kept driving his cock into her while his large balls slapped her clit repeatedly, prolonging each mind-numbing orgasm.

For the next half hour the mayor fucked Mirajane like a machine until he felt his balls tighten up, her tight ass finally proving too much for him. Letting go of her sore arms, the mayor reached around Mirajane’s body to grasp her large tits under her thin shirt as he increased the speed of his thrusts, not even stopping to take a breath until his dick started to pulse and twitch. Burying his shaft into Mirajane one final time, the mayor let loose and started to pump massive amounts of cum deep into Mirajane’s bowels, pulling her flush against his body with his hold on her chest.

Mirajane’s head fell back onto the mayor’s shoulder as she experienced one more massive orgasm, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and eventually blacking out for just a few seconds. When she came to, she was lying on her side, facing the mayor who was now getting dressed, looking very sweaty and exhausted, but also satisfied.

“Thank you for that, my dear. You truly live up to your reputation.” He praised. “You are such a hardworking girl.”

It honestly astonished a lot of people that Mirajane was able to make things work with so many duties assigned to her. Popular whores were often ordered frequently, making them very busy, and Mirajane was no exception. And on top of that she managed the front desk and clients who were here for their favorite girls. She did this all without having one hair out of place or losing any sleep either. Evergreen thought she was taking steroids, but the self-proclaimed Fairy Queen had an excuse for anyone who was better than her at something.

Mirajane’s work load was something that even the most veteran whores would have trouble maintaining, even those ladies skilled in multitasking. She was truly one of the best whores in Fairy Tail, and the praise and coin thrown her way was well-deserved.

Mirajane giggled and weakly lifted herself up. “You say that every time you visit me, sir. I’m just doing my job the best I can!”

While the mayor was the biggest client of her day, she still had a lot of work to do before her shift was over. Lots of cocks to ride and lots of clients to sort out for her fellow prostitutes. Being popular in a brothel was hard work, but Mirajane wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
